


Open Your Mouth

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [136]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry has a surprise for Alphonse.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa holds all the cards (and copyrights), I just play here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Mouth

“Close your eyes and open wide!” Alphonse started to turn around but Winry said, “Ah, ah, ah! No looking!”

“What has she got?” he asked Edward, who shrugged. 

“I’m not saying, she’d hit me.” 

“It’s good, Al. I promise. I tried some in the kitchen!” 

There had been some wonderful smells drifting into the living room for the past few hours, and Alphonse had to admit, his mouth had been watering for some time now. But every time he’d started even down the hall, Winry had chased him back to the living room. “Don’t make you kick you out of the house!” she’d warned. 

Alphonse turned to Edward again. “Does it look good?” 

“It looks,” Edward tipped his head to the side. “I don’t know. Looks like it was made with milk. That’s got milk in it, doesn’t it?” he asked, suspicious, pointing at whatever Winry had behind Alphonse’s head. 

“Oh, like you won’t eat it anyway. You eat cheese and butter and ice cream, so you’d eat this, too!”

Edward shifted on the couch at Winry’s scolding, his mouth turning down and eyes narrowing. “Yeah, but it still makes me sick to my stomach! You know I don’t eat much of it.” 

“Can we get off of Ed’s food issues and back to me?” Alphonse whined. “Winry, I’ve got my eyes closed,” he put his hand over them for emphasis, “can I have whatever you’re offering now?” He opened his mouth. 

“Okay, Al.” He could hear the smile in her voice. “Here you go.” Something creamy touched his mouth, a spoon bowl slipping over his tongue. 

Alphonse closed his lips as Winry pulled the spoon back. “Oh,” he sighed around the mooshy, bittersweet flavor, with a hint of butter and an even lighter touch of salt. “Oh,” he whispered, “so good.” Opening his eyes, he met Winry’s. “That’s amazing.” 

“Thanks.” She grinned, and produced a second spoon. “Here, Ed. One for you, too.” When he reached for it, she wagged a finger. “Ah, ah. Open your mouth!”


End file.
